1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement on a pad clip which grips a friction pad of a disc brake.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The friction pads of a disc brake are arranged to be pushed against a disc by an action of a pad thrusting mechanism or a caliper. A braking force of the disc brake is obtained on both sides by the disc pressed with the friction pads. Each friction pad is carried by a fixed carrying body such as a support which permits the friction pad to be movable in the axial direction of the disc.
There have been known various types of arrangement for carrying the friction pad with a support or the like. Such known types of arrangement include, for example, a type in which protrusions provided on the left and right sides of the friction pad are fitted into recesses provided in the support and another type in which lug parts protruding from the corners of the left and right ends of the friction pad are arranged to be engaged and hooked by stepped parts of the support.
Generally, in the friction pad carrying arrangement of these known types, there is provided a pad clip which is arranged to exert a spring force on the friction pad in the direction parallel with the rotating plane of the disc for the purpose of preventing the friction pad from rattling under a non-brake applying condition.
The accompanying drawings FIGS. 5(A) and (B) show the conventional pad clips 5 and 6 which are used for carrying such friction pads 2. Each of the pad clips 5 and 6 is disposed between the lug part 3 of the friction pad 2 and a protrusion 7 formed on the upper part of the stepped part 4 of the support 1 and is formed into a bent shape which is arranged to push the disc inward in the direction of its diameter. In the friction pad carrying arrangement of this type, the friction pad 2 is not directly engaged with the support 1 in a protrusion and recess fitting relation or in a like relation. Therefore, the friction pad 2 is allowed a relatively great latitude for movement in the outer axial direction of the disc. Besides, when the friction pad is pushed against the disc during brake application, the friction pad 2 receives a force to rotate it toward the outside of the disc diameter in the direction of an arrow A as shown in the drawing (in which the disc is illustrated as rotating from the right to the left). Therefore, the conventional pad clips 5 and 6 have been frequently subjected to elastic deformation. This is undesirable for the friction pad 2 in terms of fatigue thereof. Further, with the friction pad 2 allowed to move to a great extent, a shim 24 or 25 (see FIGS. 2 and 3) which is arranged to prevent rattling tends to be damaged. Thus, this problem has sometimes necessitated provision of some means for restricting the movement of the friction pad in the outer axial direction of the disc. This invention is directed to the solution of this problem.